Generally, redundancy provisions included in wireless networks attempt to minimize downtime associated with a failover in network components. In the context of a network switch failure, access ports associated with a failed switch typically un-adopt the failed switch and adopt a redundant switch. This adoption process can take anywhere from twenty (20) seconds to upward of ninety (90) seconds based on the number of access ports.
During the failover time period, wireless mobile units associated with the access ports typically have to loose network connectivity as the access ports will go offline from the wireless switch. In addition, during the failover process, there is no way to exchange the data traffic, until the access port is newly adopted to another redundant switch.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved technique to minimize network downtime connectivity during failovers. In addition, there is a need to efficiently manage and continue the wireless data traffic upon a network switch failure.